6 Word Stories
by Technicolourful
Summary: This is a collection of 6 word stories for the HPFC. I am going to do 50 characters, starting with Severus Snape, and ending with Lord Voldemort. R&R please. COMPLETE
1. Severus Snape

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

* * *

Severus Snape:_ I loved her bright green eyes._


	2. Harry Potter

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

* * *

Harry Potter:_ I will die to save them._


	3. Albus Dumbledore

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

* * *

Albus Dumbledore: _I really hate the Greater Good._


	4. Gellert Grindelwald

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

* * *

Gellert Grindelwald: _I regret it. I am sorry._


	5. Bellatrix Lestrange

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange: _I live to serve my lord._


	6. Hermione Granger

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

* * *

Hermione Granger: _Books can't answer the important questions._


	7. Sirius Black

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

* * *

Sirius Black: _Azkaban took away all my freedom._


	8. Remus Lupin

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

* * *

Remus Lupin: _The moon controls my whole life._


	9. Regulus Black

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

* * *

Regulus Black: _I beat him in the end._


	10. Neville Longbottom

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

* * *

Neville Longbottom: _Gran is proud of me now._


	11. Lucius Malfoy

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

* * *

Lucius Malfoy: _For me, power does equal happiness._


	12. Luna Lovegood

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

* * *

Luna Lovegood: _It's not easy believing the unbelievable._


	13. Draco Malfoy

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I am glad you all like it!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy: _I really wanted to be good._


	14. Rubeus Hagrid

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I am glad you all like it!**

* * *

Rubeus Hagrid: _Me and my pets _aren't _monsters.  
_


	15. Peter Pettigrew

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I am glad you all like it!**

* * *

Peter Pettigrew: _I'm glad I eventually helped them.__  
_


	16. Dudley Dursley

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

**I am planning on doing about 50 characters... The last one being Voldemort. **

* * *

Dudley Dursley: _I wanted him to be spoiled.__  
_


	17. Narcissa Malfoy

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

**I am planning on doing about 50 characters... The last one being Voldemort. **

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy: _My son is my whole life...__  
_


	18. Cho Chang

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

**I am planning on doing about 50 characters... The last one being Voldemort. **

* * *

Cho Chang: _He was my one true love._


	19. Ron Weasley

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

**I am planning on doing about 50 characters... The last one being Voldemort. **

* * *

Ron Weasley: _I know the value of friendship._


	20. Aberforth Dumbledore

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

**I am planning on doing about 50 characters... The last one being Voldemort. **

* * *

Aberforth Dumbledore: _I'm quite a bit like Albus._


	21. Percy Weasley

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

**I am planning on doing about 50 characters... The last one being Voldemort. **

* * *

Percy Weasley: _Too late, I realized my priorities._


	22. Horace Slughorn

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

**I am planning on doing about 50 characters... The last one being Voldemort. **

* * *

Horace Slughorn: _I was never truly a Slytherin._


	23. Minerva McGonagall

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

**I am planning on doing about 50 characters... The last one being Voldemort. **

* * *

Minerva McGonagall: _I dedicated myself to my students._


	24. Dolores Umbridge

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

**I am planning on doing about 50 characters... The last one being Voldemort. **

* * *

Dolores Umbridge: _I'm more powerful then people think._


	25. Merope Gaunt

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

**I am planning on doing about 50 characters... The last one being Voldemort. **

* * *

Merope Gaunt: _My son didn't inherit my love._


	26. Molly Weasley

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

**I am planning on doing about 50 characters... The last one being Voldemort. **

* * *

Molly Weasley: _I am richer then most people._


	27. Teddy Lupin

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

**Halfway through! Thanks everyone for all the continued support! I'm not going to be updating daily now, since school is starting... **

* * *

Teddy Lupin: _I want to make them proud._


	28. Bane

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

**Halfway through! Thanks everyone for all the continued support! I'm not going to be updating daily now, since school is starting... **

* * *

Bane: _I'm too set in my ways._


	29. Petunia Dursley

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's Original One: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

**Halfway through! Thanks everyone for all the continued support! I'm not going to be updating daily now, since school is starting... **

* * *

Petunia Dursley: _I did cry when I heard._


	30. Barty Crouch, Jr

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's original one: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

**School has started, and the updates are going to get slower and slower... I'll try and update at least twice a week... **

* * *

Barty Crouch, Jr: _My greatest fear was my father._


	31. Fred Weasley

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's original one: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

**School has started, and the updates are going to get slower and slower... I'll try and update at least twice a week... **

* * *

Fred Weasley: _I died laughing. I wanted that._


	32. Nymphadora Tonks

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's original one: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

**School has started, and the updates are going to get slower and slower... I'll try and update at least twice a week... **

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks: _You can never change your inside._


	33. Nicolas Flemel

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's original one: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

**School has started, and the updates are going to get slower and slower... I'll try and update at least twice a week... **

* * *

Nicolas Flamel: _It was a life well lived._


	34. Professor Quirrel

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's original one: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

**School has started, and the updates are going to get slower and slower... I'll try and update at least twice a week... **

* * *

Professor Quirrel: _Knowing my subject didn't help me._


	35. Scorpius Malfoy

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's original one: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

**School has started, and the updates are going to get slower and slower... I'll try and update at least twice a week... **

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy: _I am not my Slytherin father._


	36. Fleur Delacour

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's original one: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

**School has started, and the updates are going to get slower and slower... I'll try and update at least twice a week... **

* * *

Fleur Delacour: _I'm most beautiful on the inside.  
_


	37. Dobby

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's original one: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

**I will take requests for your favorite characters, but no guarantees that I will be able to do them.  
**

* * *

Dobby: _I really did love to work.  
_


	38. Arthur Weasley

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's original one: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

**I will take requests for your favorite characters, but no guarantees that I will be able to do them.  
**

* * *

Arthur Weasley: _The Ministry was a small dictatorship.  
_


	39. Cornelius Fudge

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's original one: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

**I will take requests for your favorite characters, but no guarantees that I will be able to do them.  
**

* * *

Cornelius Fudge: _I wasn't meant for that job.  
_


	40. Ginny Weasley

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's original one: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

**I will take requests for your favorite characters, but no guarantees that I will be able to do them.  
**

* * *

Ginny Weasley: _I was glad that I waited.  
_


	41. Stan Shunpike

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's original one: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

**I will take requests for your favorite characters, but no guarantees that I will be able to do them.  
**

* * *

Stan Shunpike: _My lies made up my life._


	42. Colin Creevey

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's original one: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

**I will take requests for your favorite characters, but no guarantees that I will be able to do them.  
**

* * *

Colin Creevey: _There's a reason I'm in Gryffindor._


	43. Vernon Dursley

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's original one: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

**I will take requests for your favorite characters, but no guarantees that I will be able to do them.  
**

* * *

Vernon Dursley: _During school, I thought of him._


	44. Salazar Slytherin

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's original one: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

**SmileyRi is doing a companion story to this one. I suggest you check it out: .net/s/5469641 As always, please request your favorite characters.**

* * *

Salazar Slytherin: _I never meant to be evil._


	45. George Weasley

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's original one: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

**SmileyRi is doing a companion story to this one. I suggest you check it out: .net/s/5469641 As always, please request your favorite characters.**

* * *

George Weasley: _I never knew what individuality was..._


	46. Godric Gryffindor

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's original one: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

**SmileyRi is doing a companion story to this one. I suggest you check it out: .net/s/5469641 As always, please request your favorite characters.**

* * *

Godric Gryffindor: _Anyone can be a true Gryffindor.  
_


	47. Lily Potter

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's original one: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

**SmileyRi is doing a companion story to this one. I suggest you check it out: .net/s/5469641 As always, please request your favorite characters.**

* * *

Lily Potter: _My life saved more than one.  
_


	48. James Potter

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's original one: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

**SmileyRi is doing a companion story to this one. I suggest you check it out: .net/s/5469641 As always, please request your favorite characters.**

* * *

James Potter: _I was always a little jealous.  
_


	49. Tom Riddle, Sr

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's original one: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

**SmileyRi is doing a companion story to this one. I suggest you check it out: .net/s/5469641 As always, please request your favorite characters.**

* * *

Tom Riddle, Sr: _My son was just like me.  
_


	50. Lord Voldemort

**(A/N) This is a collection of 6 word stories inspired by Hemingway's original one: _For Sale: Baby shoes. Never worn_. **

**Thanks so much for the support! I hope everyone enjoyed these stories, since I loved writing them!  
**

* * *

Lord Voldemort: _My inability to love killed me.  
_


	51. Cedric Diggory

(A/N) This does not mean I am updating again, but if I get ideas for characters, then I may post them.

* * *

Cedric Diggory: My death made it all possible.


	52. Argus Filch

**(A/N) Sorry for the repeat last chapter, here's a new one as an apology! Also, thanks to theawesomestpersonever for the interesting review. :D  
**

**

* * *

**Argus Filch: _I wish my cat was human._**  
**


	53. Gregory Goyle

**(A/N) I'm changing my username (Midnightrosexx to Technicolourful) and I had this idea, which I loved. So, that's why I'm updating. Please don't expect another update for a very long time. This story is completed... mostly.  
**

**

* * *

**Gregory Goyle: _I can't count._**  
**


	54. Gilderoy Lockhart

**(A/N) Merry Christmas everyone! c:

* * *

Gilderoy Lockhart: **Sometimes, I don't _want_ to remember.


End file.
